The Last Year
by chocolatemonkeygirl
Summary: cha[ter 6 up! more to come! please read and reveiw!
1. The Makeover

Chapter 1 The Makeover (Herms thoughts are in italics).  
  
I've been going to Hogwarts for six years going on seven and I still haven't had a boyfriend. Maybe I should do one of those makeovers like on T.V. Herm let her mind wander as she brushed her hair. Herm sighed and then stood up to pack her clothes. She had received a letter that summer saying she was head girl and that she would meet head boy when she got to Hogwarts. At least she could be happy about that. Her parents had been fighting on and off all summer. At least while she was in school her parents wouldn't kill each other because they were going to a marrige counselor. Suddenly fighting broke out downstairs in the kitchen. Not again!! Last time they started fighting they wouldn't talk to each other for a week! Herm finished packing and went over to Lea's house.  
  
"Hey Lea!!"  
  
"What's up Herm?"  
  
"I was wondering, could you do one of those makeover things like you did for C.C.?"  
  
"Sure. But I thought you weren't into that kinda thing."  
  
"Well, lets just say I'm sick of not getting any attention."  
  
"Ok. Well sit down over there and I'll go get my kit."Lea started running up the stairs, then peeked her head back down."Do you mind if I cut some of your hair?"  
  
"I guess not. Just don't cut a lot. Ok?"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Lea came back down with two huge cases. One of them was makeup and the other was hair stuff. Half an hour later Herms' long, wavy brown hair was a meduim-length, straight, blonde hair, with red high-lights. Her lips had the glossiest look ever and her nails had been done.  
  
"Herm, you've got the hair, and you've got the makeup. But now you need the clothes. Let's go over to your house and then the mall and check the styles."  
  
They went over to Herms' and Lea started going through the closet. She put all Herms tank tops, halters, and other cute shirts in a pile. She put all of Herms dress shirts, except for two which she stuck in the pile of tanks, into a seperate pile.  
  
"Okay, keep the pile with the two dress shirts and the tanks, and take everything else to the Goodwill box. Now I'm going to go through your jeans, then your shorts, and then your skirts and skorts. Then we're done!"  
  
Herm went and got a box to put all her "old" clothes in. She drove out to the closest Goodwill box and threw everything in. When she got back there were tons of jeans, shorts, skorts, and skirts waiting to be tried on. When they were finally done Herm went downstairs to get some money for the mall.  
  
"Mommy, can I have some money for the mall??? I asked dad but he said you probably only had 10 dollars to give me, and I quote "She's such a cheapskate.' is what he said."  
  
At that, her still angry mom said," Call me a cheapskate will he. Well, how does 35 dollars sound.?"  
  
"It sounds good to me." said Herm taking the money. She walked over to her dad in the next room.  
  
"Daddy, I want to go to the mall but Mom said she doesn't have any money and she said you probably couldn't top 35 anyway, but do you have any money I can have???"  
  
"35 eh, well lets see if she can top 45!! Here you go sweety. Have fun at the mall."  
  
Herm went back upstairs to tell Lea she was ready to go. About a half-hour later they arrived at the mall. When they walked by the bookstore, Herm was about to go in but Lea grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Buckle. They found the cutest clothes and were able to get twice as much because everything was on sale.  
  
"Thank you sooo much for everything Lea!!"  
  
"You're welcome Herm, but it was no biggie. Well I guess I'll see you during Christmas Break. They moved the starting day up again. Sorry. Well, tootles!"  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ This is my first time so please don't be to harsh unless necessary. PLease Review!!!!!! 


	2. Head Boy and Girl

Head Boy and Girl  
  
As Herm walked through the barrier and towards the train, people (particularlly boys) started whistling at her. She started to blush and went to find Harry and Ron. As she got on the train she knocked into someone, and both of their stuff went all over.  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." said Hermione as she picked up papers. "It's ok. the papers were out of order anyways. I'm not to good at orginazing." "Herm finished picking up the papers and stood up. She handed the person his papers, still looking at hers. "Here. These are yours. I think," Herm looked up. "Malfoy?" "That's my name. Wait. Granger?" "YEah?"  
  
They just looked at each other for a while. He is hot!! Wait how can I even say, I mean think that about Malfoy. thought Hermione, checking out his spiked, bleach blonde hair and tanned muscles. Oh well. I just have to say nothing to Harry and Ron. Then realizing she was still staring at him stopped and left to go find Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey you guys," said Herm sitting down. "How do I look?" "Herm? Is that you? You look great!!!" "Thanks. Lea did this for me." "Who??"Harry started laughing a little. "Never mind. She's one of my other friends that's not a witch. And I don't know why you're laughing but if you're laughing at her name it's not funny, ok?" "Oh, I understand."said Harry still laughing. Herm turned around. "Ron, are you ok?" asked Herm who had turned around to talk to Ron and caught him drooling. "Eww. Ron stop. You're creeping me out." Ron realized what he was doing. "Oh my God. Was I just.." He got up and left the room. "I'm going to go change Harry. Maybe he'll be here when we get back. There aren't that many empty compartments left any ways." "Ok. Once agian Hermione is brillant." "Born that way and don't you forget." said Herm laughing as she went to find a compartment.  
  
When they came back, sure enough, Ron was there. They did the usual and played games and bought chocolate frogs and all sorts of candy. They were playing hang man and Harry was up with Ron guessing. Ron got the word and quikly left the room face red. (The word was drool.) Not even 1 minute after Ron left Draco came in.  
  
"What's wrong with Weasel? Is he allergic to dorks and mudbloods?" His 'friends' laughed. "What do you want now Malfoy? Your lines are getting old. Same thing every time."said Herm, even though she knew those 'old' words still hurt. "I just wanted to chip away at you piece by piece every year until you broke down into depression."said Draco sarcastically staring at Hermione. Then turning to Harry he said. "No, really. I wanted to tell you to watch yourself this year." "Why? Your daddy teach you how to kill people with out magic?" "Harry I think it's time to go now." said Herm dragging Harry away from Malfoy.  
  
When they finally got to the Great Hall they meet up with Ron and all their other friends. The new girl who had transfered over from a Veela school, seemed particularlly interested in Harry and he in her.  
  
"Can you take me to were I am to go? I am new here as you can see and I've no idea were to sit." "Sure. Hey Herm, I'm going to show Violet were she sits. I'll be right back." "Ok. Take all the time you need."  
  
Herm sat down at the table. They would make such a cute couple together, Herm thought. She sighed. Dumboldore stood up then, and it was a surprisingly short 10 seconds before total silence.  
  
"Teachers and students. I have now to anounce the Head Boy and Head Girl. Our new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. And our new Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Now that that is out from under the rug you may eat."  
  
Applause came from both houses. But what could not be heard was Hermione and Draco both screaming "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" After dinner Herm went strait to their room to find his scedule. Her reasoning was good but so was Dracos and they bumped into each other running into their rooms.  
  
"Watch were you're going Granger!" "Well you could watch to ya know. You shouldn't be running anyways. Shouldn't you be with your friends?" "You know I could say the same about you. What are you doing up here anyways Granger?" "Well, well, well,"Hermione struggled for an excuse. "Well, if you haven't realized it yet, I live up here to now." "Fine. Whatever."  
  
They both went to their rooms that night and laid in bed thinking about the other. 


	3. Ron & Hermione

Ron and Hermione  
  
At breakfist the next morning, when Hermione sat down she found a box of chocolates and a single rose at her seat. When Harry started to tease her about it, Ron yelled at him to shut up and then left. Over where Draco was sitting he could see the shocked look on both Harry and Hermiones' faces and the pissed (and red) look on Rons' as he walked off. In Potions Ron looked distracted. Herm could tell this not only because he wasn't taking notes but also because he wouldn't stop starring at her. * * * Draco looked up from taking his notes. He looked over at Hermione. 'How can she stand those two?' he thought. 'They're only using her to get the right answears. And she's so smart so why can't she see that?' Draco sat there and thought about it awhile. 'Maybe it's because when you look at her she has a natural grace to her, or maybe it's because they're the only people who would accept her. I think I like her!' Draco couldn't believe what he had just thought. If anyone found out he liked her, his dad would flip.  
"Next month we will be making the truth potion. I will assign you your groups next week and I will take volunteers from the groups to be the taste-tester then. Class is dismissed." Snape finished talking and waved his hand in dissmissal.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Herm. Can I talk to you?"  
Herm looked up. It was Ron.  
"Sure. What's up?"  
"Well...I think I like you and I was wondering would-you-go-out-with- me?" he asked rushing the last part. Hermione looked at Ron. His face was white and he looked like he was about to pass out. 'What if I say no and he croaks!' thought Herm. 'I want our friendship to remain just that. FRIENDS!!' "Well?" asked Ron lip quivering. Herm snapped back to the reality of Rons pleading eyes. "Ok." "NOOOO!!!!!" Herm and Ron turned around.  
* * * Behind the bookshelf Draco could see and hear everything.  
  
"Herm could I talk to you?" "Sure. What's up?"  
"Well, pause, I think I like you and I was wondering would-you-go-out- with-me?" Hermione looked at Ron for awhile. 'NO! Not Ron Weasley!Why him?' Draco screamed inside his head. "Well?" "Ok." "NOOOO!!!!!" Draco gasped at what he had just yelled. The 'couple' had turned around and were looking for the source of his yell. He slinked away before anything else could blurt out of his mouth. "I have to make a coverup!" Draco went back to his dorm grabbed his camera and then went back to the library. Farther away from them this time, he zoomed his camera and shot some pictures of the new 'couple' kissing. He put the pictures on paper and posted it around the school.  
* * * "What was that?" asked Ron. "I don't know. Maybe somebody cast an irriversible spell and just realized it was irriversible," said Hermione.  
They went to a part of the library that had bean bag chairs, sat down, and did homework. After awhile Ron broke the silence and said; "Hey Herm? Do you think I could maybe, kiss you?" "I guess yeah," said Herm a little hesitantly.  
He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Over in a corner a flash went off but no one saw it. Or the person who took it. But it would be the first in a series of attempts to break them up.  
  
*Dun Dun Dun Daaa...* What will happen next!!! Keep reading!! 


	4. Letters and Food

Letters and Food  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Please meet me by the Divitiaion Tower at lunch tomorrow.  
Love,  
Ron  
  
Draco finished writing the letter to Hermione and started writing one to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Please meet me at the fairy statue on the 2nd florr at 7:00 tomorrow and don't remind me. I need to be more independent.  
  
With Love,  
Hermione  
  
Draco sighed. It was lame but it was all he could think of at the moment to create a friction in their relationship.  
* * * At lunch Ron and Hermione came in to find Harry already there and in a bad mood.  
"Hi Harry. What's up?"  
"How could you not tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"asked Hermione, confused.  
"What do you mean what?"spat out Harry. "THAT, is what!" He pulled out a picture Draco had taken of them kissing.  
"Where did you get this?"asked Ron.  
"We were going to tell you today at lunch Harry." After several minutes they were able to calm Harry down and start eating. Herm picked up the letter that had been dropped in front of her. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Please meet me by the Divitiaion Tower at lunch tomorrow.  
Love,  
Ron  
  
She finished reading the letter.  
"I'll be there and don't forget ok?"  
"I won't, don't worry."  
  
The next dayRon went to the fairy statue but couldn't find Herm anywhere. Later Herm went to the Divitiaion Tower. 'Where is he???' thought Hermione, a little annoyed that he wasn't there. Herm went down to lunch and found Ron there with Harry talking like he had all the time in the world. She sat down.  
"Where were you!" they said in unison.  
"Where was I? What do you mean where was I? I was were I was supposed to be!"  
"You mean I skipped class because you were late?"Ron asked/yelled. Harry was sitting across from them. Starting to get bored and not wanting to get in the middle of things, he occupied himself with fling HIS mashed potatoes into Ron and Hermiones' plates. When he ran out more "ammo" appeared on his plate. "Ok. A little more to the right. Ok. And he shoots, And he sc...opps." The potatoes landed right on Rons' nose.  
"I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't aiming at you," Harry said waiting for Rons reply.Ron picked up his pudding and tasted it. He sat there for a minute and then...WHAM! He threw it, but it didn't hit Harry. It hit one of the Slyithreners, who thought one of their friends threw it at them. Soon a full-blast food fight was underway. Teachers included.  
  
Sorry it was short. But I got 2 chapters in 1 day!! 


	5. What?

What???  
  
Herm could hear talking as she climbed up the stairs. She wanted to hear what it was, so she was very quiet. She got to the top and pushed the door open to a crack and saw her friends all gathered in a circle on the bed.  
"Oh hey, here's an interesting one."  
"Read it out loud."  
"Ok," the girl claered her throat. "Today Snape was such a jerk. I mean he's always like Draco this, Draco that. It makes me wonder, is he gay?" Hermione realized in horror that they were reading her diary. Her first thought was to bust in there and yell at them all. Then she thought, hey, why not just write fake entries for them? She stomped on the stairs really loud so they'd think she was coming up and knocked on the door.  
"One minute, I'm, I'm getting...dressed!" Parvati yelled.  
"With everyone in there? There is a bathroom ya know!" The door swung open.  
"Well, I had them all facing the wall for me," she shrugged her shoulders. "The mirror has it out for me." Herm raised her eyebrows quizzically and walked in.  
"Uh huh. Right."  
"So, who's all going to Hogsmede tomorrow?"  
"Can't. I've got tons of homework."  
"We didn't get any homework," said Hermione.  
"We are tomorrow. I peeked at all the teachers agendas. We're loaded. We get two partner projects, McGonagall is giving the usual, Snapes loading us, and we strat a flying practice with Slythren," Parvati explained.  
"You little snoop! I can't believe you went through the teachers agendas!"  
"Proud to be, a snoop, yep, that's me." Someone threw a pillow at her and knocked her down. She got up and threw two of them randomally. They messed around the rest of the afternoon. Hermione lay down. After everyone had left, she wrote a fake entry in her diary. Finished and not hungry, she went thruogh Parvatis' trunk. Oh, what's this? A secret compartment. Let's see what's in here. Money, report cards, book of sex. Whoa! Nasty. Uh oh. Someone's coming. She put everything back and hopped in bed.  
"Herm! You're going to be late for potions! You know Snape marks us down a lot for the simplest things," panicked Lavender. Herm got up and they ran to class. *** The next day at lunch Herm and Ron were eating together.  
"Hey Hermione?"  
"Yes?"  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I just think you've been hanging around Draco to much. I mean, everytime I turn around, you're talking with him."  
"That's it? Ron, you know I'm Head Girl, and I HAVE to work with him. You know, dance details, stuff like that."  
  
"Ron. I need to talk to you," said a girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. 


	6. Cheaters and nuisances

Cheaters and nuisances  
  
"Huh," he looked up to see Hannah from Hufflepuff standing there. "Later ok, I'm busy." "Ron, It's VERY important." "You can tell me later." "Ron, If she says it's important then listen to her," said Hermione. "Fine, Hannah, what is so important that you have to tell me now?" "I'm pregnat Ron, and you're the father." "What! How COULD you?" yelled Hermione standing up. "No! Herm, It's not true!" said Ron, reaching out to her. "No! Don't touch me, get away from me," pause, "How could you?" she whispered. The energy drained from her body and she passed out into Dracos arms.  
* * * Everything was the same old, same old. Except Hermione wasn't at lunch. But dinner was eventful. Head Boy and Girl are required to sit at the same table with the prefects. (New rule) And friends are allowed to sit with them, so having to sit next to Hermione, Draco heard a lot. Today was no exception. Ron sat next to Hermione and they would talk all lunch. About half way through the meal though, a girl from hufflepuff walked up.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you," said the girl. "Huh," he looked up. "Later ok, I'm busy." 'What a jackass. Can't he spare one measly minute?' "Ron, It's VERY important," her eyes looked watery. "You can tell me later." Herm stepped in, "Ron, if she says it's important then listen to her." "Fine, Hannah, what is so important that you have to tell me now?" "I'm pregnat Ron, and you're the father." Herm and Draco both stood up. "What! How COULD you?" she shouted. "Bastard," he said under his breath. Ron stood up and reached out to her. "No! Herm, It's not true!" "No! Don't touch me, get away from me," she said moving back. "How could you?" she whispered. She teetered back and forth and started to fall. Draco rushed to her and caught her. "You bastard, get away from her!" "Put her down! Where are you going?" "Away from the problem, and in case you haven't noticed, that's you! Maybe now you should take care of her," he nodded towards Hannah. He walked off carrying Herm in his arms. 


End file.
